Harry Potter and the thing He didn't know
by MikaPotter
Summary: What will happen in Harry’s seventh year on Hogwarts? Will he return to school or shall he go after Voldemort? Who will be his partner in this? Will he get back to Ginny, or is it someone else? Read and you shall find out! Major HBP spoilers.
1. Unexpected visit

**_Harry Potter and the thing he didn't know._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. 2 BAD._**

**_A/N: What will happen in Harry's seventh year on Hogwarts? Will he return to school or shall he go after Voldemort? Who will be his partner in this? Will he get back to Ginny, or is it someone else? Read and you shall find out! Major HBP spoilers._**

_**Pairings:**_

**_HPDM_**

_**RWHG**_

_**RLNT**_

_**Chapter one Unexpected visit.**_

It was a cold summer night. Harry Potter was awake, still thinking, even though it was already past eleven. Three days had past since he returned from Hogwarts – the wizarding school – where he had witnessed the murderer on Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster. A fury fired up in his chest when he thought about Dumbledore's murderer: no one less than Severus Snape, whom Professor Dumbledore always had an unlimited trust. Snape lied to him, pretending to be loyal to the Order of the Phenix, the anti-Voldemortmovement Dumbledore set up at the beginning of Harry's fifth year.

Even though Harry had slept terribly bad those last nights, there was no sign of fatigue on his face. While he was listening to his clock – a 'gift' from his nephew Dudley Dursley – all the while humming its soft melody, he was thinking of his girlfriend. Only a few days ago, he told Ginny Weasley that he would leave her and go on a hunt for Voldemort. To those of you who aren't as smart as I am: he dumped her.

But now, he started doubting… In exactly ten hours and three minutes, he would see her again, when he went to the cosy little house of the Weasley family to attend the marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. He was reliving the happiest days of his life, while he was in Ginny's company. He smiled profoundly when they went to the lake after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. He loved snogging…

But, there was something – or should I say someone – that told him it wasn't right for him to be with Ginny. He-Sh- It somehow told him that he was destined for some other person…

Tik-tak-tik-tak. His clock slowly went on and on, letting time disappear. Suddenly he shot up right – his clock scattered on the ground – and listened intensely to his surroundings… He was sure to have heard something. He reached out for his glasses and put them on his nose… Tik tik tik… There it was again! Harry grabbed for his wand, not wanting someone to be able to surprise him. Slowly, Harry mounted from his bed and opened his door.

In Uncle Vernons and Aunt Petunia's room, everything was quiet – expect for Vernons loud snorring. Tik tik tik… The sound was more quiet this time, so Harry assumed that it had to come from his chamber. Quickly, he ran back in and locked the door. When he looked at the window, he found what he was looking for: an owl was ticking against the glass with his sharp beck.

Harry hurried to let the owl in, who tripped onto his desk and let Harry grab its letter. Silently, he breached the seal and started reading:

_Potter,_

_Although I'm a hundred percent sure you don't trust me, since I helped the Death Eaters to get into the school, you will not like what I have to say. _

_But please, please, let me explain._

_You see, Dumbledore is not dead. When I was in the room of Requirement, I was also working on another thing: changing the substance of a spell._

_It was not the Avada Kedavra that Snape did on Dumbledore, it was another spell: Adava Kedavra. He said the words Avada Kedavra out loud, but in his mind, he used the spell Adava Kedavra._

_It is a spell I invented myself. It doesn't kill anyone, it only puts them in an enchanted sleep, and makes sure that the body isn't harmed in this process. Dumbledore's 'body' is still in the White Tomb on Hogwarts' grounds, and I would like to meet with you and Uncle Sev to go retrieve it. If you wish, you can bring Granger and Weasel with you, heck, even some members of the Order. _

_But that is not the only reason that I wrote this letter: _

_I recently found out that we have some sort of – bond. I will not explain it in detail, since I would like for you to hear it from my mouth. _

_We will be leaving tomorrow at 2:00 am. If you want to join us, please respond. A simple 'Yes, I do' will do. _

_Sincerely – and I hope to see you tomorrow – _

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. If you didn't already do it: dump Weaselette. You'll be in a risky situation and I'm sure you won't want to harm her._

Harry was astounded. Was this really Draco Malfoy, the boy that had hated him for all these years.

'_He didn't hate you,' _a voice in his head said, _'he was just furious because you denied his friendship back in your first year.'_

'Well, that might be true, but at least I hate him. Why would he ask me to trust him if he knows I hate him?' Harry thought while quickly sending back his 'yes'.

'_You don't hate him, Harry. You owe him your life.'_

'Excuse me? _I_ owe _him_ my life? What are you talking about? And who are you?'

'_I'm Parry Hotter, your inner self. And yes you owe him your life, since he went to fetch Dumbledore when you were after the Philosopher's Stone.'_

'Harry couldn't believe it. Malfoy – _Malfoy _went after Dumbledore? But how did he know I was after it?'

'_He overheard you talking to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley about it. You should be more careful where you tell them such important information…'_

'So Malfoy overheard him, he? Well, that filthy, litlle sun of a…'

'I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you,' a voice behind Harry said.

Without noticing it, Harry had said that last sentence out loud. Quickly, Harry turned. Malfoy was standing in the doorway, with Harry's 'yes'-note in his hand.

'Malfoy, how did you come in here?' Harry asked the blonde Slytherin.

'Simple. I broke open the front door with Alohomora. I'm off age now, you know… And my name's not Malfoy, Harry. It's Draco or Dray'

'Still, you said that you would only come at 2:00 am!'

'Yes, well… I decided to have a private talk with you before we went to Hogwarts. There is something you should now.'

'Oh, yeah? And what's that then… _Dray_' Harry spat.

'I love you.' Harry looked right into Draco's eyes and saw that the blonde told the truth. God… Draco loved him… What did Dumbledore say again to Harry last year?

'_You are able to love. And that's your greatest treasure, the power Voldemort doesn't know.'_

'You're the power Voldemort doesn't know? Dumbledore told me last year that I had the power to love –' Harry blushed and looked at the ground. 'I mean, not that I love you, but –'

Harry didn't have time to finish that sentence, since Draco had moved up to him and started kissing him. Instinctively, Harry closed his eyes. He felt how Draco started teasing Harry's tongue, encouraging it to play with his. After a moment or two, when pleasure overwhelmed Harry, he gave in. Draco deepened his kiss, that made Harry purr in contentment.

When air became an essential need, Draco pulled back. Harry moaned at the loss of contact. He looked up in Draco's eyes.

'I love you, Harry. I always did.'

Slowly, Draco moved back to him and they started kissing again. He felt how Draco moved closer to the bed, and they softly fell upon it.

'_I love you too'_ Harry thought, however, he wasn't ready to let Draco now that fact.. yet.

AN: That's it for chapter one! Let me now what you think please! I'll update after having received 5+ reviews (when the next chappie's finished already, of course.)

MikaPotter


	2. Occlumency

**_Harry Potter and the thing he didn't know._**

**_A/N: What will happen in Harry's seventh year on Hogwarts? Will he return to school or shall he go after Voldemort? Who will be his partner in this? Will he get back to Ginny, or is it someone else? Read and you shall find out! Major HBP spoilers._**

_**Pairings:**_

**_HPDM_**

_**RWHG**_

_**RLNT**_

**Chapter 2 Occlumency**

AN: Wow already 6 reviews after first chappie! Thx for everyone who has reviewed! I enjoyed reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… bla bla bla

It was dark in Harry's chamber. He and Draco had left only mere moments ago to meet Snape and go to Hogwarts, so they could revive professor Dumbledore.

Since Draco was already off age, he was allowed to apparate. And so they parted – Harry doing some Side-Along-Apparition – off to Hogsmeade. It was exactly 1:58 am when they arrived there. While waiting on Snape, Harry was trying to relive the memories of the last hour.

He remembered very well how Draco had been lying on his bed, trying to comfort Harry with southing words that 'everything would be alright'. When they finished kissing, Harry had become very sombre. When Draco had asked what was wrong, he just told him that 'he missed Dumbledore and Sirius'. But he had far more to worry about. He was worrying about the fact that he and Draco – a _boy _– had just kissed.

Parry Hotter also didn't cooperate. He was always trying to tell Harry that he loved Draco. It was Parry who crawled into his mind and who convinced Harry to kiss Draco back. It was Parry who let Harry feel like he loved Draco, even though he was having a relationship with Ginny. Gosh. Harry didn't know what Ginny would say when she found out he had been snogging Draco…

'_You did what? You kissed Draco? KISSED DRACO? Oh my god, and I thought you belonged to me, that you loved me! You sod! How was I ever able to start a relationship with a gay! Yuck! That's sooo grouse!'_

But far worse: what would his best friend Ron say?

'_Well,'_ Parry said, _'He'd probably say nothing, but would just beat you up and only stop when you'd be in St. Mungo's.'_

'Ha, ha. Very comforting.' Harry replied with a sarcastic tone.

'_What did I do now? I only told you the truth!'_

'Oh, just sod off, will you?'

Biep biep.

Harry looked at his watch. 2:00 am. Snape would be here any moment now.

He looked around the dark streets, in search of the slightest sign of his former Potions Master and the Half-Blood Prince who helped him so much.

A sudden breeze announced the arrival of Severus Snape, and indeed, when Harry turned around he saw Dumbledore's 'murderer'.

'Draco, Potter. Follow me.'

'Hold on, Uncle Sev. Harry here doesn't quite trust you. I convinced him into coming by letting him perform Occlumency against you. He knows the spell, since you taught him in fifth year. Could you please let him do this?'

Unconsciously, Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waste. Harry grimaced and pulled away with a look of horror on his face. He looked at Snape, who – incredibly – smiled.

'I always thought you guys would tend up in a relationship.' He said without his usual sneer.

'Oh, we don't have a relationship, Uncle Sev. Not yet, anyway.'

Snape's smile faded, but was quickly replaced by another one.

'Well, that's okay. It's not that you would be together after a _one-night-stand._'

He sniggered.

'But anyway, Potter, are you still going to perform Occlumency on me or what? We don't have all night.'

Harry quickly took out his wand, looked into those deep obsidian eyes and performed the spell. His mind was flooded with images of Snape's past: he saw how he was Levicorpused by his father and Lupin, he saw that Snape hexed Sirius with one of his own inventions (a hex that makes your toenails grow extremely fast), and then he saw Snape together with professor McGonagall while thinking of a way to keep Snape's position secure in Voldemort's inner circle. Finally, he saw the green yet of light being thrown at Dumbledore.

Harry lifted the curse: he had seen what he had to see.

'Why didn't you tell us that you had a plan about this? It would've been so much easier.'

'Well, that's easy, Potter. We were scared that the Dark Lord might get to you before Dumbledore had died, and since your mind is easy to penetrate, we thought it would be best to keep this information from you. As you see, it worked out well.'

'Now, let's get going, shall we?'

Snape turned and marched onto Hogwarts' grounds with a quick pace. Harry hurried to follow him.

Once they had arrived at Dumbledore's tomb, Snape took out his wand, and motioned Harry and Draco to take out theirs as well.

'The three of us will have to perform the spell together. Otherwise the magic won't be strong enough to – revive – Albus. Potter, come over here. Okay, I count to three and then you use the Adava Kedavra.'

'One. Two.'

'Three! ADAVA KEDAVRA!'

A green light shot from their wands, hitting Dumbledore's tomb.

'KEEP THE CONTACT!' Snape yelled to get over the sound of their spells.

After several minutes, the tomb began to melt. Slowly but surely, Dumbledore's body became visible and Harry got a shock of sadness when he saw his lifeless body. That was the moment that Dumbledore picked to open his eyes. The sadness disappeared and made place for emotions of pure relief.

Dumbledore stood and said:

'Ah, what a fine, fine night! That reminds me of these words: nitwit, oddment, blubber and tweak. Great words, aren't they.' He looked at the three people surrounding him. Snape rolled his eyes, Harry laughed and Draco merely sniggered.

'Ah, Harry! Good to see you. Terribly rude of me to let you in the unknowing of course, but I'm sure you understand why I couldn't tell you. The risk was too big.'

Harry nodded. 'Snape explained.'

'Call me Severus, Harry. Snape sounds so – formal.'

'All right, then – Severus.'

'I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this happy revival, but isn't it time for you to return to You-Know-Who, Uncle Sev? He'll be wondering where you've been.'

Snape looked intently at Draco and nodded after a few seconds.

'You're right Draco, I should get going. I thrust on you to take Harry here back to his Aunt and Uncle.'

'Oh, that won't be necessary, Severus.' Dumbledore interrupted. 'He will be staying here, at Hogwarts, together with young Draco, perhaps?' He looked at Draco, waiting for confirmation. Draco nodded, put his around Harry's waist, and led him to the castle.

Harry looked around briefly, only to see Snape walk back to Hogsmeade, ready to Apparate.

When they reached the castle, Draco pushed Harry in an open classroom.

'Draco, what are you doing? Shouldn't we be waiting for Dumbledore or something?' Harry asked.

'Dumbledore can wait,' Draco said while moving closer to Harry. 'You can't.'

With that, he pulled Harry into a fierce kiss. Harry tried to pull back, but Draco didn't let him. After a few moments, he gave in and kissed Draco back.

His last thought before he let himself go was:

'_God, now I'm doing it again!'_

AN: There! Another chappie finished! Hope you didn't find it too dull. R&R please, it's so good to hear others comment your story.

Anyway, there's a little poll going on. It's about Harry and Draco (obviously). Would you like for Harry to dump Ginny totally and begin something with Draco immediately or should we let them wait some more? Poll going until Wednesday. Next chappie probably up Wednesday or Thursday…


	3. Witch or Wizard?

**_Harry Potter and the thing he didn't know._**

**_A/N: What will happen in Harry's seventh year on Hogwarts? Will he return to school or shall he go after Voldemort? Who will be his partner in this? Will he get back to Ginny, or is it someone else? Read and you shall find out! Major HBP spoilers._**

_**Pairings:**_

**_HPDM_**

_**RWHG**_

_**RLNT**_

_**Chapter 3 Witch or wizard?**_

AN: Poll's finished people! Final score :

They get relationship instantly: 0…

They get together a bit later in the story: 4.

(not many votes, I know, but it was a short time period)

I'll probably let them get together on August, 31 or something, maybe even at the wedding, since you guys thought that Ginny should find out accidentally.

Anyway, I'll see what to do. Any suggestions are always welcome, just add them in review or e-mail me.

Harry moaned.

He had been dreaming really weird things (and I mean really weird, because he's weird himself). Something about a frog trying to marry a Squib by giving him an out-dated love potion. Yeah, that had to be it. Oh no, wait, there was something else – erm…

Harry moaned again. He couldn't even remember what he was dreaming the second after he woke up. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the 7th years dormitory in Gryffindor tower. The dorm was just the way he left it back in June – the poster of Dean's favourite football team on the wall, pictures of Seamus' mum on his night table, an empty box of Chocolate Frogs and –

'Malfoy? What are you doing here? This is Gryffindor Tower, not Slytherin Tower.'

'So?' was the only answer he got back. Malfoy looked like shit: his hair was all messy and he apparently was a bit grumpy – but then again, Harry thought, he always was.

'Come on, we should go down for breakfast.' Malfoy got up from Ron's bed and leaned towards Harry to give him a peck on the cheek.

Harry dodged him by rising suddenly and grabbing his clothes. When he'd finally gathered them all and turned to take his watch (that still wasn't fixed since its encounter with the lake back in forth year, but he just wore it by routine), he saw an extremely _naked _and totally unembarrassed Draco Malfoy. He looked at his cock, and in one way or another he couldn't take his gaze off it.

'Like what you see?' Draco said with a large grin on his face.

Harry blushed and quickly turned to leave the dorm, muttering something about 'breakfast'.

When he entered the Great Hall, Harry was surprised to see that there were quite a lot of inhabitants at Hogwarts during summer break. Harry recognised professor Flitwick, Snape of course, Dumbledore at the head of the table and someone that Harry thought was Hermione's Arithmancy teacher.

'Ah, Harry.' Dumbledore said, 'There you are. Excellent, excellent. But where is Mr Malfoy? I thought you spent the night with him?'

Harry gagged.

'No, sir, I didn't. When I left the Hall after dinner, I went straight to bed.'

'Ashame… Ah well, I'm sure you two will get along. Not that you have much choice, I'm afraid…'

'Not much choice, sir?'

'Yes, Harry. You don't have much choice since you're Mr Malfoy's mate.'

Harry gagged again.

'His _mate_?'

'Yes, Harry. His mate. You two are destined to be with each other. You see, there was a prophecy made in the time that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin still lived. Not many know, but Godric and Salazar were the best of friends, and when the school first opened, they even had a relationship. But things went wrong when Salazar thought that only pure-bloods had to be allowed. However, when Salazar built the Chamber of Secrets and left the school, he and Godric made an agreement. One day, the two heirs of the founders would meet and after being matured, that is when you reach the age of seventeen, they would get into their inheritance and know with which person they'd have to bond. Now, it is clear to me that those two persons are you, a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and Mr. Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy already got into his inheritance, and therefore already knows what I just told you.'

Harry was stunned. He tried to say something, but nothing came out – with the result that he seemed to do a really good imitation of a fish.

'It's true, Harry.' Someone said behind him – Malfoy, his _mate._

'I… I- Do you- Are you- sure?'

'Yes, I am. When we have bonded, both of us will become extremely powerful, and We'll probably be able to take our NEWTs the day after our marriage.'

'_Marriage?'_

'Yes, Harry. Marriage. We will have to bond in three different ways once you've become seventeen. The first bond is an emotional bond – you'll have to trust me, I'll have to trust you. We have to look out for each other, feel each other and get attached to each other. The second bond has two parts. The first one is just a kiss – after that kiss we can start with the emotional bond. The second part is – well – to put it straight.. have sex.'

Harry gagged again, which made Draco roll his eyes.

'It's not _that_ bad, you know.'

Harry looked at him suspiciously. 'How do _you_ know?

'Erm… That doesn't matter at the moment. Anyway – the last bond is marriage. After our marriage, we won't be able to break the connection. We will be so attached, that neither of us will be able to stay away from the other for more than a couple of hours. Before the marriage, a day is the maximum credit we can get.'

'And what will happen if we stay away for longer then a day?'

'To put it simple? You'll experience a Cruciatus.'

Harry stared at him. He stared, stared some more and kept on staring.

'Harry?' Dumbledore asked, 'Harry, are you still there?'

'But… What will happen with… Ginny? I'm attached to her, too, you know.'

'Well,' Draco said, 'you'll have to choose between her and me. I think the wedding of the two Weasels will be on August 10th. You'll have enough time to spend with me until that date, just see how you feel then. But I must warn you, if you leave me for her, you'll experience immense pain.'

Harry sighed as realization sipped into him.

'_You have no choice.' _Parry told him. '_I told you that you didn't hate the Malfoy boy. It's just something you'll have to live with.'_

Harry nodded and finally took his seat at the long table. He realised that everyone stared at him and Draco – who was still on his feet, looking at him.

He turned around to face him, stretched his arm and waited for him to grab it.

He did.

'Perhaps we can have some _quality _time together after breakfast?'

Harry gagged, but nodded.

'_Quality time,' _he thought, '_as long as it doesn't get too far. I don't wonna catch myself while snogging Draco again… At least not until Ginny knows…'_

But Harry knew it was a lost case…

Once again, his future was already settled out for him – not giving him an option.

AN: Hope you liked it… I know it had loads of dialogue in it, but hey – I had to explain, right? Anyway, this chapter seems to work out differently than I planned it, so they might get together a _little _sooner… I'll make up with something. As I already said on top: suggestion are always welcome. Next chappie will have to wait until next week, since I'm on a theatre weekend. (yay! )


End file.
